


“Don’t die on me – please.”

by AoiRingo



Series: Quote prompts collection [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: The prompt was intended to be angst.But it's not now.





	“Don’t die on me – please.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druzaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/gifts).



“Don’ die on me – please.” Jin screamed.

We were the only people at the teacher’s room, the moonlight entered through the windows illuminating the tables and the floor. Jin was holding me, as he was the only thing he had in the world, his tears falling to my face. I never imagined we would end like that…

On a Thursday night.

With a drunk Jin in our workplace.

But that was not the worse. I tripped over a forgotten pile of paperwork and I ended up on the floor next to his table. The moment he saw me, he started crying and dramatizing. Contrary to what it could seem, or I could act out due to the lame situation, a huge part of me was having the biggest gay panic of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was intended to be angst.  
> But it's not now.


End file.
